Vanitas
Early Life Vanitas was born to Eraques and Olette. When he was a young child his great uncle, Trident, sent Krawl to kill him. He was saved by his father Eraques but was horribly scarred. Eraques built his son a mask to cover his scarred face. Vanitas grew angry from the attack against him and learn the ways of the keyblade from his father along with a new student named Xehanort. After a year of training with Xehanort, he begins to use the darkness to fight. Eraques and Vanitas decideds to talk to Xehanort about his problem with darkness. Xehanort gets enraged and attacks them. Xehanort defeats Vanitas but Eraques easily defeats Xehanort. Once defeated, Xehanort saids sacastically that he would find the light and runs away, this loss to Xehanort causes Vanitas to train harder then ever. While training on Sandworld, he discovers his destiny when a piece of X appears to him and he absorbs it. With the piece of X he gains more strength and gains the keyblade, Gearzoid. Vanitas goes to many different worlds to find pieces of X, when he has six, he feels whole so he decides to return home to the Land of departure, but learns his father and mother had moved to the planet Center Earth. When he meets his family again he learns his mother gave birth to twins Xemnas and Xehanort, Xehanort named for Eraques old apprentice. Vanitas also met Eraques' new apprentices, Terra, Aqua and Ventus. Vanitas sees that Ventus looks like one of the pieces of X. Vanitas is confused because he thought he had all the pieces of X, he soon asks his father about the pieces of X. Eraques tells him the legend of the Keyblade War and the X-Warrior and this legend makes Vanitas want the power of the X-Warrior. On the day that Vanitas was going to kill Ventus for the piece of X, the officers came. With the officers, Vanitas sensed the power of a piece of X with them, so he decided to wait to strike and kill Ventus. First Series The Trip Through Dranakis Threshold Vanitas went his father's side as they welcomed the officers to their home on Center Earth. The officers tell them that they're from the future and travelled into the past through a thing call Dranakis Threshold. Eraques is intrigued by this and tells the visitors to bring his family and apprentices with them to the future. While in the future Vanitas sees Gary and Ventus have a bakugan battle, and they both battle with percival. Gary shows another form of his known as Roxas. Vanitas is excited to see that he has a chance to absorb two pieces of X. Before he can kill them, Eraques learns that one of his discoveries, Kingdom Hearts still exists. They all travel to where Kingdom Hearts is and enter meeting the current king of Kingdom Hearts, Serenade. They explore the world they entered and go to Hades the king of the underworld, who explains the family line of Kingdom Hearts. While his father and the officers listened to the story of the family line, Vanitas left to explore Kingdom Hearts. While exploring a shadow appeared to Vanitas, his younger brother Xehanort from the timeline he was currently in. Xehanort asked Vanitas to help him retake Kingdom Hearts as his own and in return Vanitas would be given the pieces of X he wanted and the location of a powerful weapon. Vanitas absorbs Xehanort's essence and leaves Kingdom Hearts with his father. Vanitas causes the Starship Phoenix to land on Destiny Island. While in the world he releases Xehanort to destroy the officers and apprentices. After Xehanort is defeated, Vanitas tells his father he did it all and he flees from the island into the darkness. The Battle of the Sandworld Vanitas appears on Sandworld when Master Eraques and the officers go to the Sandworld to find the Sorcerer's Circle, after his wife and children went back to the past. When Eraques activates the circle Vanitas appears and kncoks down Eraques. Ash transforms into a perfect synchro with Drago and attacks Vanitas. The circle gives Vanitas strength and his quickly takes Ash down along with the rest of the officers. When Vanitas is about to activate the circle and take the power from within, Ash attacks again, not giving up. The two duel, but Vanitas still defeats Ash. The rest of the officers lend their power to Ash. Vanitas is shocked by this due to Gary giving away his piece of X to Ash trusting him with it. Vanitas thrown off from the action, is beaten by Ash. Vanitas now weaken crawls to the Socerer's Circle, summons the creature within. The bakugan is summoned from the Circle, it is called Slifer the Sky Dragon. The bakugan transforms into its regular form, Vanitas trys to become its master. Eraques awakes in time to tell his son that Slifer is too powerful to control and only the beast true owner could control it. Slifer then attacks Vanitas and destroys him. Return of the Dark Precursors Vanitas is found by Seifer flaoting through the darkness and is brought to Haven to bring Drakus, a Dark Precursor back from the Dark Precursor Ship. Vanitas is the one who found Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts and got her to join the dark group who wanted Drakus to return. During an attack on Spargus City, Gary shows up with the other pieces of X. Now with Gary having the rest of the pieces of X, he attacked ready to kill him and gain the final pieces. Vanitas tells their destiny of X and takes off his mask showing his face which had been healed by the pieces of X. The two begin to fight neither one showing signs of weakness. In one clash of their keybaldes they are both transported to Serenity Station which show the destiny of Vanitas and Gary. The two continue to fight, while Vanitas tells Gary that when the other one dies the Keyblade War will begin again. Gary ignords this and fights Vanitas until he is beaten. Vanitas laughs and tells Gary that he fears the power the X, so he won't kill him. Gary knocks Vanitas out and puts him under arrest, to prevent the Keyblade War begin again. Vanitas and Gary return to Spargus City with Drakus killed and with Maleficant and Seifer in custody. Vanitas is brought to a cell in the Underworld prison. Ash and Gary come to him to talk, Ash taunts Vanitas by telling that the power that he craved years before was his, because he was the chosen one of Slifer's power. Gary tells Vanitas that X would never exist, also that he would Keyblade War would never restart. Vanitas tells Gary that as long as their is a Serenity Station there always will be a destiny between the two of them. Gary leaves Vanitas in his prison, while Vanitas just laughs maniacally. Second Series The Start of the Keyblade War Vanitas is freed from the Underworld prison by a portal of light. Vanitas desperate to be free goes into the light and wakes up next a man named Sartorius. Vanitas is told by Sartorius that he can get revenge on Ash, Gary and his father. He accepts and meets his new teammates. One teammate, Ansem, the seeker of darkness, is the reincarnation of his brother, Xehanort. Another teammate is his father's old apprentice, Xehanort now a master keyblader. Master Xehanort's plan is to take Eraques body for his own, restart the Keyblade War and obtain the X-blade to open of portal to powerful Dark Light. They go to the Sandworld and get the attention of the officers. They force Eraques to leave the Sorcerer's Circle and Master Xehanort takes over Eraques' body. Xehanort and Vanitas fight Ash and Aster and defeat them easy, they then disappear into a light portal. Vanitas goes to the Castle of Dreams to fight Gary and Ash's son Aster. Vanitas is unable to start the War while battling Gary so he flees back to the Ix World. After Aster becomes a master of the Keyblade, the Officers head to the Keyblade Graveyard. Vanitas, Master Xehanort and Ansem prepared the portal to the end of the universe to obtain the Dark Light. When the Officers show up, Master Xehanort uses his powers to make the abondoned Keyblades fight on their own, while Vanitas and Gary fight for the final time. The battle is intense, until their keyblades clash one time causing a powerful rift in the Keyblade Graveyard. The X-blade reveals itself and Master Xehanort gains it opening the portal then gives it to Vanitas to battle with along with his Gearzoid Keyblade. The battle between them goes so far, that they go and fight at the end of the universe. It goes on until Gary tells him that his pieces of X chose to be joined with him unlike Vanitas who kill the piece of X to gain their power. Gary knocks the X-blade out of Vanitas' hand and delivers the final blow. Death Vanitas layed there slowly dying back into the darkness. He apologized to Gary, Vanitas had finally seen the light. He asked Gary to take off his dark mask, he wanted to die seeing the light. Gary did so, and Vanitas thanked him. He gave Gary the remaining pieces of X and his Gearzoid Keyblade. Vanitas warned Gary about the power of X, now that the X-Warrior was complete within him, it may be hard to contain him. Gary promised he would try his best and if the X-Warrior broke free he would give his life if he had to, to stop it. Vanitas said goodbye to Gary and faded away, not into the darkness, but the light. The Four Keyblades of the Keyblade War Vanitas returned as a spirit to Gary when the X-Warrior was in control, to help Gary break free of his control. Vanitas also then joined power with Gary to stall the X-Warrior while Aster was in the Underground getting his beast form. Once the X-Warrior was defeated Gary reabsorbed him along with Vanitas, thanking him for his help. Category:Skorcher